koopatrevsgoanimatefandomcom-20200213-history
Cancellation of twelve episodes of The Daily Lives
The cancellation of twelve episodes of the animated web series ''The Daily Lives'' was an incident which occurred in May 2012. The 2012 series The Daily Lives, created by Koopatrev Productions co-founder Donner Damn, was pushed from its original premiere date of to , due to being a midseason replacement which forced it to air four months after its original planned release. The original release date for the first episode to air ("Pilot") was , which was then canceled along with 11 other episodes. New titles for the episodes were set for release on . The reasoning for this cancellation was that the mid-season replacement could be disrupting the writing period which is typically between May and August. The Daily Lives replaced Daily life, despite having the replacement three months after its cancellation. People Offers also replaced Daily life on . The cancellation of Daily life was questioned, though Koopatrev Community responded it as "low ratings".Ref 1Ref 2Ref 3 The ratings are counted as the "amount of views". Background The idea "just popped up" on , just two days before series premiere. The crew managed to prevent the first episode from running, as this was discussed on this same day the idea "popped up". Twelve episodes were scheduled to air from to on the Friday timeslot on GoAnimate.Ref 4Ref 5 The following table lists the episodes with their corresponding air dates. 'Mid-season replacement' The episodes were canceled due to "being a mid-season replacement"Ref 6 which could be "disturbing the writing period".Ref 7 The Daily Lives was known to be replacing Daily life along with People Offers which started airing in April 11, 2012, and was canceled on May 1, 2013.Ref 8 Donner Damn said, "it isn't only having Daily life canceled that is causing trouble; it's the fact that we only have three series, and one in which over 10 episodes were canceled, not because of a stupid reason, but that it can't be scheduled to be put on during the writing period", in a 2012 interview with The Third-O.Ref 9 Aftermath 'Controversy' Koopatrev Community responded to the "incident" by saying that "it's sad that we miss 12 episodes that would have aired during the Summer" and that "we cannot see anything that could be disturbing any sort of period, or as they describe it, a writing period. What can be done during Summer? The shows are awfully terrible, or at least in some way it is".Ref 10 The incident was criticized for being "too minor"Ref 11 by Koopatrev Solo. They responded with "it's only twelve episodes". Also, the present twelve episodes were noted for being somehow, similar to the twelve episodes listed here, though the summaries or plot of these episodes are unclear, because they would have been released with the plots revealed.Ref 12 'Plans for airing similar episodes' The special episodes "Matt the Cook" and "Cause and Effect" were based on these episodes. Donner Damn responded to this with "these two 'special' or somewhat considered so are based on the twelve episodes that got canceled. Both of these plots are based on the life of some guy with a Chef's hat, or sometimes a episode talking about how things are caused with a reason, and the effect that goes with it".Ref 13 See also *''Daily life'' *''The Daily Lives'' *''People Offers'' References External links *''Koopatrev Community'' Category:Daily life Category:The Daily Lives Category:Incidents